The subject invention relates to a film processor tank and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a high speed deep tank film transport processor for transporting film and paper therein.
Heretofore, there have been various types of deep tank film transport systems such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,999 and assigned to the assignee of record of the subject invention. Also, there are various types of roller transport systems which are used for receipt in film processing tanks. None of the above mentioned film processors provide the unique features of the subject improved film processor tank with divider as disclosed herein.